


With One Last Breath

by pudding_bretzel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Makes Better Choices, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Canon makes me sad so I made my own version, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, One Shot, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), it's still very sad, or does he?, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_bretzel/pseuds/pudding_bretzel
Summary: Ahsoka quickly collects herself and schools her features. “There is something important I need to discuss with Master Skywalker. You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find him?”The shadows find their way back on Master Windu’s face. The bad feeling she’d harbored since Maul first started talking about Anakin immediately grows heavier, settling in her stomach like a stone.“I’m afraid Skywalker is currently undergoing surgery in the Halls of Healing.”Or: Anakin makes a different decision and with it changes the fate of the galaxy. But not so much his family's.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Minor Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 139





	With One Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in this fandom! Please be gentle, I'm fragile. (Not really, but my plea still stands xD)  
> This wasn't really planned but oh am I happy it happened. This is, as the tags already say, purely self-indulgent because I finally watched the last season of CW and canon just continues to wreck me? So I needed Anakin to make some better decisions for my poor heart.  
> If you feel like I missed a tag, please let me know!  
> Enjoy!

The decision should be an easy one, really. Any other time and it would be, but right now Anakin can’t manage to hold onto a single thought in the jumbled mess in his head. He barely manages to wrap his head around the fact that his dear friend is a Sith Lord.

 _The_ Sith Lord. 

The Chancellor, his friend, the one person he thought he could trust and would never lie to him, is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been searching for all this time. 

Really, he should turn around and confront the man, the way he was trained to do. But how can he when the man is the only hope he has to safe his wife. His dear Padmé.

His head starts swimming again at the thought of the nauseating vision that keeps repeating itself in his head again and again. But it doesn’t have to. Not anymore.

Somehow that one thought stands out the most and he wants to cling to it – desperately wants it to become truth. Still, he can’t. He really only has one choice. And while it kills him, literally breaks his heart, he will do his duty. 

And in doing so, possibly doom his wife.

His face screws up in a desperate effort to keep his emotions under control, because while he knows they’re anything but, he can’t let it show on the outside. No matter his momentary confusion and despair, he’s still the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear. He doesn’t need a noisy Senator or guard to find him a sobbing mess in the hallway.

Still, he’s grateful there’s no one here to witness the ugly heaving sob that tears itself from his throat despite his efforts before he finally reigns his fear in and puts back the strong front he’s held up for the past few days. He might be sleep deprived, hasn’t eaten anything properly in... he honestly doesn’t remember anymore and just wants to curl up in bed with Padmé until this Force forsaken war is finally over, but he’s still aware enough to keep walking. 

When he reaches the end of the stairs he comes to an abrupt halt. His eyes, widened in realization, lift from the floor and watch the hectic bustle in the entrance hall of the senate building. 

The end of the war. With a sudden jolt he realizes it’s never been so close. It’s – hopefully – only a matter of hours until Grievous is dead and after that the last pillar to hold up this war is Darth Sidious. Palpatine. The man who’s been pulling the strings from the very beginning. 

Cold dread starts to seep into his bones as Anakin realizes everything Palpatine’s real identity actually _means_. This whole time, they’ve been fighting for nothing. All the clones, the Jedi and the people who gave their life in this war – it was all pointless. There was never anything to actually _win_ or _lose_. It’s always been just a means to an end for Palpatine. What that end is, Anakin doesn’t know, but with all the pain that’s started to paint the Force darker with every year this war raged on he doesn’t want to find out. 

Padmé’s endless strife for peace, his little Ahsoka leaving and growing up surrounded by war and all the _deception_.

He needs to trust Obi-Wan, even if it’s gotten harder and harder to do so in the past few months, ever since his... ‘death’. But even if the pain and betrayal is still a fresh wound in his heart, Anakin understands why he did it. Palpatine on the other hand. 

How can he trust a man who has lied to him for over a decade, the man who is responsible for all this despair? Because of his war Padmé nearly died so many times. Because of his war Ahsoka was driven to leaving him. Obi-Wan lied to him for _Palpatine’s protection_.

Suddenly there’s a very different emotion that surfaces and mercilessly chokes the uncertainty. Anger is nothing new for Anakin to feel, especially not in the last few months. But somehow this time it feels different. It feels... stronger, like it’s not only his own anger that fills him up. He doesn’t see red, like he did on Tatooine when his mother’s last words were the only things on his mind.

No, this time his thoughts and vision are clear. 

He knows it’s not the Jedi way, but he already killed Dooku. What is one more death on his already long list. And besides, he hasn’t really been a good Jedi in a long time and the moment this war is over he’s free anyway. He’ll finally be free to leave and there will be no more rules to abide by. No more hiding. He can ask for all the help he needs for Padmé and their child and everything will be _fine_.

It has to be. Just this once.

The hand that finally pulls out his comlink is surprisingly steady, considering the storm that brews within him. He only has to wait for a few seconds before Mace Windu’s voice answers. 

He doesn’t quite remember his exact words to Master Windu, but he recalls the other Jedi’s urgency to wait for them and not do anything impulsive. Anakin stifles a laughter at that and wonders if the older Jedi forgot who exactly he’s talking to. 

The next call he makes is to Artoo – or well, it’s less a call and more a request for the droid to record everything he hears through his comlink for the next few minutes. 

By the time he ends the call, he’s almost reached the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. With one last prayer to the Force that he’s making the right decision, he enters the Chancellor’s office.

* * *

When she returns from her successful endeavor on Mandalore, Ahsoka Tano is more than surprised to find the welcoming committee lacking to say the least.

It’s not like she expected a parade or anything of the like, but considering the fact that she has the notorious Sith Darth Maul in custody she has to admit she thought at least one council member would be there to relieve her of her cargo. And maybe tell her where Anakin is, so she can finally talk to him. 

The anxiety and bad feeling that’s been troubling her ever since Maul’s and her fight is growing worse the longer she has to wait. In retrospect she regrets not relaying a message to Anakin during her transmission with the Council earlier. Then again, the part of her that’s still healing from their distrust isn’t quite ready to trust them again with such vital and personal information.

“So, I guess this is goodbye. Again,” she says, pulling herself from her thoughts. She turns back towards Rex with a faltering smile as they watch the other troopers cautiously prepare Maul’s cell for transport to the Jedi Temple. 

Rex returns her look and with a smile far wider than hers, but no less hesitant, says, “It was a pleasure to work with you again, kid.”

“Maybe we can...” She turns fully towards her friend. Unsure of what she wanted to say in the first place, she trails off, averting her eyes. While she’s still not quite certain where exactly she stands in her life, the time she was able to spend with the troops again, with her family, was definitely worth her temporary return. But now, having to say goodbye again? It hurts all the more. 

“I’m sure this won’t be the last we see of each other, kid.” Rex’ hand lands on her shoulder solidly, a gentle and reassuring weight. “I might not understand how that whole Force thing works, but it brought you back to us once, so who’s to say it won’t do so again.”

After pondering his words for a small moment, Ahsoka can’t help the lopsided grin that spreads on her face as she looks back up at him. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

“Besides,” Rex suddenly says, “I’m not so sure if the General will let you leave that easily this time.”

She answers him with a short laugh of her own, before sobering up at the mention of her former master. “Talking about Anakin, I should go find him. I still need to talk to him.”

“Want me to come with?” Rex asks, his brows setting into a frown.

“No, you’ve got your work cut out for you here,” she declines, gesturing at the Sith Lord and the other troopers. “But I’ll tell him you said hi,” she calls over her shoulder, sending a last smile towards her friend, before walking towards the temple.

Despite Rex’ soothing words, with her back now turned to him and the other troopers she allows her troubled mind to chase her cursory smile away. Her mission was a success and after talking to Anakin her business at the temple would be finished. And then... what? She more than appreciated Rex’ attempt at lightening the mood, but in the end it isn’t Anakin’s choice whether she stays or leaves. Just like all those months ago, for once, it’s about what she wants. What she _needs_.

Except, she still doesn’t quite know what that is yet.

Her mind hasn’t changed and she has no intention of returning to the Jedi for good after everything that happened, but she also can’t deny the truth behind Trace and Rafa’s words. She might not be a Jedi by name anymore but she’s still very much one by heart. It’s all she’s ever known so it shouldn’t be any surprise. 

Then again, who’s to say that’s an entirely bad thing. Maybe there’s a path in-between those two options for her to take. She just has to find it.

“Tano, I see you have returned.” The voice of Mace Windu pulls her from her musings. The man is approaching her from the temple's entrance, a frown setting his face in deep shadows. Master Windu comes to a halt in front of her, as the temple guards trailing behind him continue to relieve the troopers off their caged Sith.

Thankful that she doesn’t have to set foot into her old home and tear open those wounds again, Ahsoka crosses her hands behind her back and inclines her head in greeting. “Master Windu.” 

“With this the war can finally come to an end. You have done a great service to the Republic.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widen in surprise. “The end of the war? Then I presume Master Kenobi’s mission to capture General Grievous was successful?” 

Windu’s only answer is a raised brow. Right, she’s just a _citizen_.

Ignoring the Jedi’s taunt, she quickly collects herself and schools her features. “There is something important I need to discuss with Master Skywalker. You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find him?”

The shadows find their way back on Master Windu’s face. The bad feeling she’d harbored since Maul first started talking about Anakin immediately grows heavier, settling in her stomach like a stone. 

“I’m afraid Skywalker is currently undergoing surgery in the Halls of Healing.”

Ahsoka takes a small step backwards at those words. In and of itself it’s nothing out of the ordinary to have a Jedi in the Halls of Healing, especially not her reckless former Master, but surgery? That means his injuries are too severe for the usage of a bacta tank. But why was he in need of surgery anyway? Was he assigned a new mission since she last spoke to Obi-Wan? What happened?

Of the many question whirling in her head she can only voice one. “What?”

Apparently Master Windu takes pity on her, because despite the information being most definitely not meant for a citizen’s ear, he answers her. “He discovered the identity of the Sith Master we’ve been looking for and apprehended him. Though he was victorious in the fight, Skywalker suffered severe injuries.”

She barely waits for Windu to finish his sentence before she runs off towards the entrance of the temple. Distantly, she hears Master Windu calling her name but she ignores him. 

The stone in her stomach has managed to lodge itself in her lungs, preventing her to draw anything more than shallow breaths as she races through the halls of the temple. There’s no thought she can spare to the memories the place would have awoken were she not eaten by worry over her former master - her brother. 

What happened? Who was the Sith Master that Anakin so suddenly discovered him? And why was he fighting him alone? She can’t take hold of a single thought as they race through her head, reminiscent of the blurred faces of the Jedi in the hallways that don’t register as she weaves her way through their midst. 

There’s a soft tug in the Force that grows stronger the closer she gets to the Halls of Healing. It’s dark and filled with _pain_ and _fear_ and she finally recognizes it for what it is. She’d felt it before, back before she left Mandalore and then again on the ship when they returned, but she hadn’t thought much of it then.

Anakin had looked troubled since she returned so she’d assumed it was just his usual brooding. Their bond had only just reconnected when she returned and she deliberately held herself back so it wouldn’t return in full force. She still remembered the last time she left and how the pain reverberated through their bond. She had known rekindling it would make leaving only all the more difficult. She couldn’t go through that again. But now?

She wants nothing more than to open herself up and reassure him that everything is going to be fine, but with the dull sensations she feels from his side of the bond, she can’t even bring herself to believe that it will.

Finally, she reaches the Halls and wills herself to slow down to a quick walk. The closer she gets to the main operating theater, the slower she feels herself walking. She needs to see him, needs to make sure he’ll be alright. But...

She’s also not sure if she’s ready for whatever awaits her. The way Master Windu’s face darkened when talking about Anakin, the tattered mess that is their Force bond, quivering and screaming now from his end. 

Before she can make a conscious decision though, he’s suddenly right there. Through the Mp3 Download https://myfreemp3.vip she looks into the operating room and sees her brother lying on the table, droids and Healers surrounding him and working valiantly on his wounds. And there are so many.

She’s seen him unconscious so many times during their partnership as master and padawan, but never quite like this. Despite the pain she still feels thrumming through their bond he looks peaceful as he lies on that table. There’s no creased brow or a pained grimace showing his discomfort at being in the Halls of Healing. 

Parts of his body are already covered in bandages and bacta patches, other parts are making her almost avert her eyes as the Healers work on them. Traces of Force lighting run over most of his body, painting an angry network of dark lines over his pale skin. Shallow lightsaber slashes adorn his torso and there are scorched holes in his left leg and right shoulder. Her eyes wander to where his left arm used to be, now nothing more than a stump just below his elbow. 

Her trembling hand hesitantly touches the transparisteel, wishing she could reach through it and do something for Anakin. She just wants to make sure that he’ll be alright, that he’ll pull through. Because she still has to talk to him. Whether it’d be about Maul’s visions or just his last droid project, she doesn’t care. 

She closes her eyes and pushes all the reassurances and calm that she doesn’t feel through their bond, even if she knows it’s no use.

* * *

His steps are brisk and quick. Probably quicker than they should be to uphold the picture of calm and controlled Jedi Master, but quite honestly, he can’t be bothered to pretend to be something he obviously isn’t right now. Somewhere deep down Obi-Wan thinks he should be used to this by now. After going on missions with Anakin for almost fifteen years now this should be routine and nothing to lose his nerves over, but with the Council’s – or rather Mace’s, considering most of the other members were on missions of their own – quick briefing of the situation he can’t help but be _a tad_ anxious. 

After all, learning that his friend and former padawan has discovered and fought the Sith Master – who turned out to be none other than the Chancellor himself – and then, after winning said fight had to undergo an eleven hour long surgery only to still be in a critical, yet for now stable condition, isn’t exactly a reason to go rejoice in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. 

The Senate and the Council are keeping the news under wraps for now, but they all know it’s only a matter of time until the death of the Chancellor leaks to the outside and the people start demanding answers. Not that they can give any, or at least none that will satisfy the public. Because stating the most powerful man of the galaxy was the Sith Lord orchestrating this whole war without any proof wouldn’t go over too well. 

A small part of Obi-Wan wants to sigh and berate Anakin for his rash acting, but it doesn’t quite manage to take hold next to the anxious thrumming of his heart and the mantra of _please be okay_ replaying in his head. It has accompanied him since the first sign of trouble reached him through his and Anakin’s bond. Back on Utapau, just after reconvening with his troops, he almost collapsed when the onslaught of pain descended upon him. Only Cody’s quick reflexes saved him from a rather ungraceful acquaintance with the floor. Catching his breath for a moment and regathering his bearings Obi-Wan had immediately known something was rather wrong with his former padawan. 

Though he never imagined it to be quite this disastrous.

There’s a soft beeping coming from his comlink as he enters the Halls of Healing. A quick glance at the caller-ID reveals Padmé’s name. He knows she must be sick with worry after hearing the news, but right now Obi-Wan’s sole thought is with his friend. He’ll be able to give her more information on his condition after seeing him anyway, he rationalizes as he dismisses the call and continues his way to Anakin’s room. He purses his lips as he puts away his comlink, but Padmé will understand once he calls her back later, he’s sure of it. 

The room he finds Anakin in is relatively close to the main operating theater which in and of itself already manages to unsettle Obi-Wan. He knows it’s not looking too good, Mace and his Force bond with Anakin tell him as much, but _not looking good_ and _Anakin Skywalker_ are such good acquaintances that he can’t quite wrap his head around the fact that this time those words might actually have some lasting consequences to them. 

He opens the door and, to his surprise, finds Ahsoka and Rex in the room as well as a deactivated medi-droid unit in the corner. The young togruta sits on a chair next to the occupied bed, her shoulders hanging low and defeated, with Rex’ steady hand positioned on one of them. At his entrance both of them look up and meet his gaze with a subdued look in their eyes. 

“General.”

“Obi-Wan!”

They both say in unison and though he can hear the relieved undertones in their voices at seeing him, there’s a much thicker layer of uncertainty dampening them. He doesn’t really like what their looks and tone of voices say about what he’ll most likely find on the bed.

Before he can consciously decide against it though, his eyes already wander to Anakin’s unconscious form. The young man looks startlingly small on the bed. All those bandages, bacta patches and machinery attached to him make him look like a little boy. 

The first thing he sees are the scars crisscrossing over most of his uncovered skin, no doubt the result of Force lightning. A lot of Force lightning. The next thing, and probably the most prominent, is Anakin’s left arm. Or rather, whatever’s left of it. Obi-Wan winces at the reminder of when the boy lost his right arm all those years ago, before the war. It’s almost comical, he thinks as he reminds himself that it’s only been three years. It feels more like a lifetime. Looking at the war-worn occupants of the room he certainly can’t believe it’s really only been three years. 

Suddenly, there’s a weight squeezing his chest and for a short moment he’s sure it’s his heart, unable to process what he’s seeing, when he realizes it’s Ahsoka. The young woman who just three years ago was an innocent and undisturbed padawan and is now a scarred war veteran. He lifts his arms and, just for once, allows his grief and uncertainty to come forth. He squeezes her back with just as much vigor, whether to soothe her pain or his own, he’s unsure. 

Over the top of her head he makes eye contact with Rex. He doesn’t have to voice his question, as the captain apparently reads his mind and speaks.

“He came out of surgery about ten hours ago. They were able to treat all of his superficial injuries, but because of the aftereffects of the Force lightning he can’t be placed in a bacta tank. He’s developed a cardiac arrhythmia and his sight seems to be impaired. But until they receive the final results of the scans they can’t really say what other long-term damage has occurred. That is, if the General... recovers.” At his last words, spoken in a hushed whisper, Ahsoka gives one final squeeze, before extracting herself from Obi-Wan’s arms. Letting his numb hands rest at his sides again, he gives the captain a thankful nod and stands at the end of the bed. A shuddering breath escapes him as he goes back over Rex’ words. 

“He’ll pull through,” Ahsoka says suddenly, and when Obi-Wan looks at her he sees the steel beneath the saddened glint of her eyes. “He always does.” And in face of her faith in her former master, Obi-Wan can’t bring himself to shatter her hopes. Not because he knows Anakin won’t make it – and Force, please let him make it – but because of the exact opposite. He just doesn’t _know_. The Force is ominously still, almost as if it’s waiting with bated breath by their sides, unsure of the future of its cherished Chosen One. 

Obi-Wan stifles a scoff at the thought. If what Qui-Gon told the Council was true, one would think the Force would maybe look after its own child a bit more. But then again, when has it ever. Closing his eyes for a moment, he shakes those vile thoughts away. There’s no use in chasing such dark sentiments. The Force is still just that – an invisible entity, unable to interact with the living world. If it could just change reality at its whims they wouldn’t need midi-chlorians now would they.

“We can only hope for Anakin’s stubbornness to beat the odds, as always,” he finally settles on and, watching the tentative smile return to Ahsoka’s face, he thinks he can excuse that small lie.

With a clearing of his throat, Rex takes his helmet in both hands, regarding the blue markings. “I have to get back to the battalion. Make sure everything is in order for when the General...” He trails off without finishing the sentence and Obi-Wan can’t fault him. Rex’ searching eyes flick back up to his before he dons the helmet. “Keep me updated, sir?”

“Of course, Rex.” Obi-Wan says. With a quick salute, the captain leaves and the room fades into silence again. For a moment, Obi-Wan feels thankful for it, but after a few seconds it starts to feel just the slightest bit oppressive. He can’t help but wish for a bout of banter to break out between his two friends. Anything to make the painful truth on the bed go away.

“Has he woken up yet?” Part of him wishes yes, because then maybe the chances of Anakin recovering would be higher, but when he recalls the last time Anakin lost his arm and the subsequent panic, confusion and pain in the Force, he doesn’t think it’d be a good idea. Considering all the additional injuries the boy sports this time around he really doesn’t think it’d be a good idea. 

“No,” Ahsoka answers. “Not yet. The closest he’s been to waking up were some grunts and grimaces.” 

Obi-Wan looks back up at her at the conviction in her voice. Her stern gaze is locked onto Anakin’s still form on the bed, a frown pulling her markings down to her eyes. She’s grown into such a strong woman, Obi-Wan quietly observes, Jedi or not. It’s not that she wasn’t before, but when he remembers the snippy padawan that arrived on Christophsis all those years ago he can’t suppress the pride he feels in Anakin’s stead. No doubt his friend will be just as proud when he hears of Ahsoka’s successful capture of Maul. 

They lapse back into silence for quite some time, both of them settling in on either side of Anakin’s bed. There’s really no use in lingering around, considering that his former padawan is all but dead to the world right now, but he can’t bring himself to leave. Something tells him he needs to stay. Whether it’s his own consciousness or something bigger, he doesn’t really care.

It’s only after another half hour that Ahsoka breaks the silence again. “I can’t help but wonder if...” She halts, her eyes travelling to the window behind Obi-Wan. He waits patiently for her to gather her thoughts. 

“When I confronted Maul, he was talking about a vision he had. One that showed the end of the Republic as we know it and he said-” She looks back at Obi-Wan. “He said the Jedi would fall and Anakin would join forces with Darth Sidious as his apprentice. At the time I was sure he was wrong, that his vision was flawed, but now... Knowing Sidious’ true identity, I can’t help but wonder if maybe he was right. Maybe there really was a chance Anakin could have joined him. Maybe...” Finally, she averts her eyes again, regarding her palms in her lap. “Maybe this is still better than the alternative.”

Obi-Wan wants to reprimand her, tell her there was never the slightest possibility for Anakin to join forces with a monster like Sidious of all people, but deep down he knows her doubts aren’t unfounded. After all, he’s seen Anakin’s darkness fester and grow slowly but surely these past few months and been powerless to help his friend. Or maybe less powerless and more... ignorant to the true severity of that darkness.

Now he can no longer pretend to ignore the fact that his former padawan has spent the bigger part of the past fourteen years listening to the lies of that vile man. Who’s to say what could have happened, had Anakin decided differently. Maybe Ahsoka is right. Looking at his battered form though makes the thought feel like a great injustice to Anakin’s ultimate choice. 

He’s proved their fears wrong, so why ponder on it when the only thing to worry about is whether he’ll even ever have the chance to tell them the truth himself. 

“There’s no use in lingering on possibilities and the past, Ahsoka. What’s happened, happened.” The words feel empty even to his own ears, but he has to reassure her somehow.

“I know but I can’t stop thinking if maybe we could have avoided this altogether had I just listened to him. If we’d talked, like he insisted to. Then maybe we could have taken an entirely different route.” 

“Maybe, maybe not. We can only hope to learn from this and hopefully make different choices in the future.”

Her nod is almost imperceptible but it’s there nonetheless. Still, Obi-Wan feels the hollowness of his words as they reverberate in the room.

It’s then that he’s rescued from trying to give further unhelpful advice when he can barely think clearly for himself by a pant from Anakin on the bed. Both their heads snap to him immediately and they rise from their seats to better take a look at him. His brows are ceased in a pained frown and his mouth pulls down in a grimace. 

“Anakin,” Ahsoka breathes.

Before either of them can even think to go and get one of the Healers, the medi-droid in the corner springs to life and walks over to the bed.

“Please step aside,” it says even as it already takes Obi-Wan’s place at Anakin’s side, fiddling with the monitors and adjusting the numerous controls. 

Within seconds, Anakin’s frown relaxes and for a short moment Obi-Wan thinks he’s unconscious again, but then his mouth opens again and starts to move, trying to form words.

“Anakin?” Ahsoka repeats, watching her former master anxiously. 

After another numeral tries, Anakin finally manages to form a word. “’soka.” It’s more of a wisp than a whisper, really, but they hear him all the same.

“I’m here Anakin.” She lays a tentative hand on his bicep, watching him with wide eyes. 

Obi-Wan’s heart races in his chest, because surely this is a good sign. He’s waking up and recognizes Ahsoka’s voice. This has to mean _something_. 

Then Anakin opens his eyes, slowly and strained, turns towards Ahsoka and looks right past her. His eyes, before such a beautiful crystal blue are now a swirling mess of milky white and their former color. With a painful jab Obi-Wan remembers Rex’ words. _Visual impairment_.

The droid finally moves onto the other controls and Obi-Wan reclaims his place at Anakin’s side. In the face of Ahsoka’s shocked silence he tries to gain Anakin’s attention.

“Anakin, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

Instead of an answer he only receives a look from those unseeing eyes. “’bi-Wan.” 

He throws a concerned glance at the droid but it’s still calmly checking Anakin’s vitals. Partially reassured that there’s nothing immediately wrong with Anakin, Obi-Wan turns back to him, prepared to keep his friend calm. 

But in the end he doesn’t even get the chance to say another word, as Anakin beats him to the punch.

“Pl’s, pr’mise,” he rasps, his voice slowly strengthening, but never growing louder than a whisper. Obi-Wan shares a confused glance with Ahsoka, but before he can voice his thoughts Anakin speaks again. 

“K’p ‘em... s’fe, please.” His left bicep tenses shortly before he aborts the movement and instead moves his metal hand. It twitches and grasps for air before Obi-Wan quickly takes it in his own hand. He squeezes the hand gently, even though he knows Anakin won’t feel anything.

“Keep who safe Anakin? What are you talking about?” He asks calmly. There’s no need to further distress Anakin. He’s certainly doing a good enough job himself in that regard.

But Anakin’s eyes are already sliding shut again and Obi-Wan fears he won’t receive an answer to his question. There’s only one last soft rasp of air that sounds vaguely familiar to him but before he can connect the word to a name, the sounds that suddenly fill the room pull him back from his thoughts. The erratic beeping of the monitors finally register to his ears and his head snaps up to watch the irregular beats of Anakin’s heart on the monitor. 

“I’ll go get a Healer,” Ahsoka says and she’s almost out the room before the medi-droid stops her.

“The Healers are already informed and on their way. Due to the patients worsening condition though, I must insist you leave now.”

In that exact moment the rooms door opens and a herd of Healers stream in, Master Che at its head. 

“Master Kenobi, Tano, I’ll need you to leave immediately.”

“Of course, Master.” Without any other choice, Obi-Wan reluctantly releases Anakin’s hand and joins Ahsoka at the door. It shuts behind them with a soft thud and they’re left in the hallway, trying to calm their hearts and make sense of Anakin’s words. 

“I don’t understand, what was he talking about Master?”

“I’m not quite-“ But before he can finish the fluttering feeling in the Force he’s felt ever since entering Anakin’s room returns and settles like lead in his bones. There’s something he’s missing, something important. Something about-

Suddenly Anakin’s last word, barely recognizable as one and certainly not forming any Obi-Wan thought he knew, clicks into place.

 _Padmé_.

“Have you heard anything from Senator Amidala ever since Anakin was brought to the temple?”

Ahsoka’s eyes widen minutely as she also connects the dots. “No, not a word.”

And all of a sudden Obi-Wan curses himself for his shortsightedness. He pulls out his comlink immediately and dials Padmé’s com. The call is answered within seconds and Obi-Wan wants to take a relieved breath, because surely she wouldn’t be this quick to answer if something was seriously wrong. But when it’s not her voice that answers that breath stays stuck right in his throat.

“Master Obi-Wan, thank the Maker,” C-3PO’s voice resounds in the hall. “Mistress Padmé won’t listen to me and I’m not programmed to handle a situation such as this one. I really think it would be better if-”

“Threepio, where are you? What’s wrong with Padmé?” Ahsoka interrupts the droid’s ramblings with a tense line to her eyes.

“Ah, Mistress Ahsoka, how very pleasant to hear your-”

“Threepio!”

“Ah yes! We’re currently at the Mistress’ apartment and I’ve tried to call a doctor numerous times, but the Mistress insists I don’t.”

Dread builds up in Obi-Wan. “Why does she need a doctor?”

“Oh, I believe she’s gone into labor, but I’m not a medical droid and so-” 3PO’s words fade to the background as Obi-Wan tries to grasp the droid’s words. 

“She what?” Ahsoka’s question rings in his ears. Right, she wouldn’t know about the Senator’s pregnancy. Not that Obi-Wan is supposed to know, but honestly, who did Padmé think she was fooling with those dresses? 

“3PO, stay where you are and do what you can for Padmé. I’m on my way.” He ends the call without waiting for confirmation from the droid. “Ahsoka, stay here and notify my if anything about Anakin’s condition changes.”

Her wide, surprised eyes lock onto his for a moment before she schools her expression and gives him a stern nod. “Right.”

When her voice reaches his ears he’s already halfway through the hall and on his way to keep the promise he just unwittingly made to his friend.

* * *

Only a few minutes later he rushes into Padmé’s apartment, Captain Typho hot on his heels.

“Hopefully you can get her to see reason, Master Jedi.”

“Hopefully indeed,” Obi-Wan says as he discovers Padmé’s kneeling form in the center of the room, one hand clutching her belly and the other holding onto the back of the couch.

“My lady!” Captain Typho exclaims, rushing to her side and laying a cautious hand on her back. “Enough is enough, I encourage you again to call a doctor or let me fly you to the Central Medcenter!” 

“No, Typho,” she gasps. “I can’t... Not yet. Not without-” She interrupts herself with a soft pant, her face scrunching up in pain.

Her unsaid words are all Obi-Wan needs to finally confirm the suspicion he’s harbored for all those months. That thought he so desperately didn’t want to be true and thus willed it away with all his might. Giving voice to his thoughts, he joins the pair in the center of the room and kneels down.

“It’s Anakin’s, isn’t it?” Both of them turn wide eyes towards him, though for different reasons, Obi-Wan gathers with Padmé’s answer to his question only being a whisper of his name. She must not have even realized he arrived with the captain. “Anakin is the father, isn’t he?”

She doesn’t answer him, instead averting her gaze. It’s answer enough for Obi-Wan though and he closes his eyes for a moment. _Oh, Anakin_.

“Where is he,” Padmé says suddenly, the pain gone from her voice and replaced by steely determination. “Obi-Wan, what happened? The Chancellor is dead, Anakin won’t answer his comlink, you wouldn’t answer either. What is going on?” Her gaze bores into his own. 

With a sigh he stands and guides Padmé slowly with him. Captain Typho is still following their conversation with slightly widened eyes, his hand not leaving Padmé’s back in silent support. 

“Let’s first get you to the Medcenter. We can talk about everything else later.” He starts off towards the entrance, but the Force is already whispering him a promise of defiance. When he looks back, Padmé is still standing at the couch, scowling at him. “I will not leave until you tell me where Anakin is.”

Obi-Wan turns back fully towards the pair and considers Padmé with a contemplative gaze. He would love to tell her about everything without the stress of the impending birth of her child hanging over her head, but with knowing who the other parent is now... Padmé is just as stubborn as Anakin. If she wants something, she’ll get it, even if she has to fight for it. He hates to give in and prove her right but he doesn’t really have a choice, does he. 

“Captain Typho,” Obi-Wan says, “if you would be so kind as to ready a speeder at the balcony, so we can leave timely?”

The captain looks back at Padmé and only moves once she gives him an affirming nod. The moment the door closes behind him, Obi-Wan makes his way back over to the Senator, leading her to sit on the couch with him. Padmé’s stern gaze doesn’t leave him once throughout the whole relocation and when they finally sit she implores him once again.

“Obi-Wan, I consider you a good friend of mine, but if you lie to me about this-”

“Anakin is in the temple. In the Halls of Healing to be precise.” He interrupts her, figuring she wouldn’t appreciate any attempt at gently breaking the news to hear. She’s a woman of action, she won’t appreciate him cuddling her. Still, her soft gasp at his words doesn’t make this any easier.

“What happened? I wasn’t aware he had a new mission.”

“He didn’t,” he begins. “How much do you know about the Chancellor’s death?”

“Not much. Only that he was murdered in his office by a-” One of her hands travel down to the underside of her rounded belly as her eyes widen at the implication of her own words. “Anakin wouldn’t. The Chancellor was his friend.”

“It turns out he was also the Sith Lord the Jedi were looking for for quite some time now.”

“A Sith?” Padmé asks, her face twisted in confusion. Having three Jedi as close friends gives her a higher understanding about the Force than most, but what the difference between a Sith and a Jedi really means is still far beyond Padmé. 

Obi-Wan ignores her question and instead focuses on his explanation. “Anakin did his duty as a Jedi and confronted the Chancellor. We still don’t know what exactly happened between the two, except that Palpatine is dead and Anakin is-” He trails off, unable to voice the fact that his friend – his brother – is currently hovering between life and death.

“No,” Padmé whispers, a hand covering her mouth as her eyes start to fill with tears.

“He’s alive, but... he’s still in critical condition.”

Suddenly, Padmé grips the seat cushion with one hand, a soft gasp escaping her as she leans forward. Her other hand is still gripping her belly and Obi-Wan is again made aware that they really don’t have the time to keep talking.

“Padmé, we need to go now. We can talk about this later.” And oh, does he hope there will be a later. He can’t deny the vague but unsettling feeling the Force has been pulsing with ever since he left the Halls of Healing. That sense of foreboding is growing stronger and stronger with every minute.

But he won’t let anything happen to Padmé or their child. He promised Anakin, even if he couldn’t say it to his friend directly. They’ll be in good hands in the Medcenter.

Padmé shakily rises with him, leaning heavily against his side as they slowly make their way to the balcony. When they reach the last steps and Captain Typho comes into view with a speeder, already waiting, she raises her head to look Obi-Wan in the eyes with a watery but confident gaze.

“Anakin is strong, he’ll make it.”

Unable to form an answer to her optimistic words, he can only nod.

“I want to see him,” she says when they reach the speeder. 

“Padmé,” Obi-Wan starts, but she cuts him short.

“Please Obi-Wan. If he can’t be there at his own child’s birth, at least let me see my husband.”

He sucks in a sharp breath at her admission. He hadn’t thought they’d gone this far. But when Padmé stops again and lets out a sharp breath, he chases the thought away as quickly as it came.

“You’ll have enough time to see him after your child is born. Right now we need to make sure the two of you are okay.” After a moment of hesitation, he continues. “And I’m sure that no matter what, Anakin will wait for you.”

His words have the opposite effect and Padmé sinks into his shoulder with a sob. “I can’t do this without him, Obi-Wan.”

“Yes, you can,” Obi-Wan immediately counters, taking hold of her shoulders and guiding her back to look her in the eyes. “For your child, for Anakin,” his eyes soften and he tries to give her an encouraging smile. “And for yourself.” Because Padmé Amidala is many things, but a quitter isn’t one of them. 

She regards him with wide teary eyes for a moment, before she gives him an almost imperceptible nod. They settle into the speeder quickly and make their way to the Medcenter as fast as possible. 

When they arrive they’re quickly appointed to a room with a medi-droid and a nurse as Padmé is apparently already very far advanced in the birthing process. Obi-Wan manages to persuade the medical staff to let him stay with Padmé, as Anakin can’t be with her during the birth. 

It isn’t really as Obi-Wan imagined or heard it would be. There’s no screaming or cursing from Padmé. Besides a few groans and quick pants of breath she mostly just watches the ceiling with a detached sort of look in her eyes. Not even Obi-Wan’s feeble attempts to distract her are enough to pull her from her thoughts. That is until the actual birth finally starts. Then she’s holding his hand, crying and asking for Anakin again and again and Obi-Wan’s heart breaks with every mention of his brother’s name as he continues to stand in his place, helping his wife birth their child. 

Then the baby is born, and everything is perfect for a blissful moment. Padmé names the baby boy Luke and Obi-Wan thinks he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Already he can see so many features of the boy’s parents in his small face. He thinks it’s done then, that he can leave the newly minted mother alone with her son for a few seconds and call Ahsoka. Make sure everything is alright with Anakin, but he’s barely stepped out of the room when they announce that there’s a second baby. And that’s when things go downhill within a matter of minutes.

There are words hastily said between the droids and medical staff, something about a placenta abruption and too much blood. When the little girl finally comes into the world Padmé barely manages to speak her name before she loses all strength and with it her consciousness. While Luke and Leia are passed on and the medi-droids and nurses rush to Padmé’s side, Obi-Wan can only watch with numb shock as they try feverishly to help her. 

But he can already feel her Force signature fading, growing fainter by the second. There’s nothing they can do. Nothing _he_ can do, except watch and realize that he won’t be able to keep that promise. 

He can do nothing but watch as Padmé’s life finally fades away, her newly born children screaming for their mother in the background, already so bright in the Force. So bright in fact Obi-Wan almost doesn’t notice the other fading light at first. But when he does, he almost goes to his knees at the sheer force of its loss.

His comlink starts beeping in just that moment and a quick glance confirms his fearful suspicion. Ahsoka’s numerical sequence blinks blearily on the display. He doesn’t need to answer the call to know what she’ll tell him. He can already feel the gaping hole where is brother shone bright like a supernova just mere seconds ago. Still, he persists, pushes the grief and the pain as far down as he can without drowning in it and picks up. 

“Ahsoka,” he says in way of greeting, his voice dull and sounding oddly detached to his own ears.

“Master.” Her voice is steady at first, but with her next words her strong front starts to crumble and her tone wavers. “It’s Anakin.” 

And Obi-Wan feels the Force join in his unending grief.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come yell at me on [tumblr](https://pudding-bretzel.tumblr.com/) if you want :D


End file.
